Level 606
| moves = 20 | target = 6,000 | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 35 }} | moves = 20 }} This level introduces the candy frog. Since this new element is more complex than earlier introduced elements, this level is a dedicated tutorial on how to use the candy frog. Difficulty *The candy frog can eat special candies created with him. *There are five jellies, so you have to feed the frog to get to the jellies. However, you can still use the special candy by swapping the frog (if it is a colour bomb) or matching with three other candies. *No candies spawn on the board where there are jelly squares. *On mobile, this level serves as a tutorial of how to use a candy frog. As such, the board layout will always be the same. *This level would be one of the few levels which have a difficulty rating of none (for mobile only). You will certainly complete this level if you play it properly (if you follow the tutorial). It may be failed if you do intentionally do not utilise the candy frog (only possible if you skip the tutorial). *The presence of only four candy colours makes it really easy to create special candies. Stars Strategy *Feed the frog and then use it on the jellies. *The candy frog must be used on the middle square; otherwise, it will be extremely difficult to clear them all. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the position of jellies heavily restrict the use of special candy combinations. *The jellies are worth 5,000 points. Hence, additional 5,000 points for two stars and additional 25,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The candy frog requires three moves to be completely charged and requires one more move to apply it on the square on or around the jellies, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. This is less critical because points are awarded for clearing the jellies. *The jellies can only be cleared using the candy frog, colour bombs or a colour bomb + colour bomb combination. Moreover, none of the columns where the jellies are has three vertical squares. Hence, any huge point cascades is impossible. With this point in mind, the player is required to complete the level in as few moves as possible. Strategy *On mobile devices, following all the tutorial steps will guarantee three stars. *On web, feed the frog as fast as possible. A colour bomb can be helpful. *You will fail the level if you simply don’t use the frog or find an alternative way of clearing the jellies. Trivia *This level originally had one single jelly, being the second level with only one jelly, the first being level 172. *This level probably is intended as a tutorial level for how to use the candy frog, since it is one of the most complex elements. *This is also the first dedicated tutorial since level 11. Ironically, it is available only to advanced Candy Crush players, and one must endure several hard levels (like level 323) to reach that far. The Candy Frog, however, is a unique element which requires a steeper learning curve compared to the other elements. *This is one of the few tutorials which will always be available on HTML5, along with level 11. **Before Dreamworld was removed, levels 1 and 2 in the said realm. *This level can be compared to , the first level of . Level 301 introduces , which you can also feed candies and activate his power. His power is that he can eliminate a colour without spending a move, like a colour bomb. *This level has an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. *You can use only one colour bomb without using a candy frog to complete this level on mobile. They cannot be collected, however, unless you skip the tutorial. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-23-13-09-41.png|Mobile version Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 1.png|Tutorial part 1 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 2.png|Tutorial part 2 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 3.png|Tutorial part 3 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 4.png|Tutorial part 4 Level 606 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with new things Category:Tutorial levels